


Out Of The Shadows: III : Dead On Arrival

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Out Of The Shadows [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Book three yay, F/M, Sacrifice, Vampires, coolness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The HSG is faced with an enemy they never anticipated.  Two of their own have turned to the dark side, and they must work tirelessly to attempt to turn them back.  Also, a darker evil reigns, and the Hunter's Supergroup is close to defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, book three!!!

"Oh, my God!  Oh, my God!"  Scarlette Hamilton squealed at her cousin, Nicky Lamont.

Nicky stood, rigid.  She looked somewhat different.  Her black hair was even blacker, her dark eyes even darker.  She looked as pale as a spectre, wearing her white dress.  But, all of a sudden, her eyes went red and ravenous, lines pulsating beneath them.  Twin, sharp canines descended upon her lip as a feral growl escaped her.  Scarlette turned to see her in front of her.  The others were too slow to stop Nicky forcing blood into Scarlette's mouth.  Or to stop Nicky from snapping her neck.  Merlin cried out as Scar flopped lifelessly onto the floor.  Nicky sped to Angel, jerking his neck to the side and biting.  Sapph threw Nicky away.

"Bitch!"  She yelled.

Nicky got up just as fast, then Luke flung himself in front of her.  He stood, knowing she couldn't hurt him.  Much.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nicky, we're your friends.  You just killed your cousin.   Remember?  Remember your hopes.  Your dreams"  he said.

Nicky's eyes went back serene, but then tears started to flood them.  She collapsed.

"Oh, my GOD!  NO!!"  She screamed.

Jacob tried to hug her, but she threw him off.  She buried her face in her knees, remembering an old conversation with Iris and Tyler.

I can switch it off, if I wished, then I'd not have to feel.  But it's cheating.

Nicky reached deep into her mind, finding the mental switch on her emotions.

Turn it off, turn it off...

Then, blinking, she felt no more.  She stood, and walked to the window.  Surprisingly, she didn't burst into flames.  Scarlette awoke, gasping.  Nicky ran to her, took her hand and hypnotised her.

"Turn it off" she commanded.

Scarlette did so.  Merlin gasped.  The two vampires got up and walked out.

"Lets find someone to eat"   Nicky said.


	2. Chapter One

Scarlette licked her crimson-stained lips as Nicky finished up on the woman.  They had their hair done, both of them donning a rebellious blue streak in it.  Nicky pushed the man away, muttering.

" _Humans_ "

"Why are we hunting in Los Angeles again?"  Scar asked.

"Because, we must wait.  Before we take the world, we take the country" Nicky answered.

"Why can't we go straight for slutty?"  Scarlette hissed, circling Nicky.

"Beware, Scarlette, sugar, that sounded like anger.  And anger, my dear, is an emotion"  Nicky said calmly, her voice low.

"Emotions... Bad, evil emotion!" murmered a sudden voice.

Nicky vamp sped, grabbing the intruder by the throat and bearing her shiny fangs.  It was Drusilla.

"Dru.  How nice of you to visit!"  Nicky said sarcastically.

"You've been reborn, Nik-Nik"  Dru sang.

"Not just reborn, Dru, remade.  I feel... nothing"

Nicky moved back to Scar.

"Can I play?  I want to see Daddy"  Dru asked.

"Oh, you will, Dru.  And Spike, and Sapph"  Scarlette said, her voice velvety.

"Everyone"  Nicky said.

"Everyone"  Dru agreed.


	3. Chapter Two

Scarlette, Nicky and Drusilla all walked through the corridors of the college.  Nicky saw Andrew.

"Hide Dru!"  She said, more a statement than a command.

Andrew was talking to his long-time crush, Elena Gilbert.

"Hey, Andrew!"  Nicky said, grinning innocently.

"Nicky.  From what Sapphire said, you made your mark in Los Angeles.  You and Scarlette both.  We're so close to bringing in Jeremy, Elena's brother"  Nicky scoffed at the name of the ex-hunter.

He and Andrew used the only vampire cure on Elena.  Jeremy had nearly died in the process though.

"That... Child?"  Nicky growled at her brother.

Jeremy was around 17 years old.  But both Andrew and Elena knew Nicky had the upper hand.

"Yeah"  Andrew felt fear lace through him.

She was so dangerous.


	4. Chapter Three

 “Scarlette... It's time... get ready!” Nicky instructed.

“I don't do dresses” Scarlette stated coldly.

“You'll do as I say now come on!” Nicole hissed, slapping the red head.

“This better be damn worth it” Scarlette muttered as she went to change in the bathroom.

Applying her make-up, Nicole looked over to her cousin.

“Is Merlin taking you?” She asked.

“No, we broke up, I gave him no choice. It was a...Life death situation!” The Witch – Pire stated.

“Your an idiot” Nicole sighed as she shoved her cousin out of her dorm room. “Come on lets play” Nicole grinned.

“Hey Girls! You Look Great!” Angel called over the music, hugging them both.

“So do you!” Scarlette grinned.

“Would one of you like this dance?” He asked.

Scarlette looked up at her Sire. Nicky nodded.

“Sure why not?” Scarlette grinned, pulling Angel on the dance-floor.

“It's time to be the killjoy of the party” Nicky said to herself, strutting into the hall.

Luke and Freya were kissing passionately against a wall as Nicky passed.  Freya pulled away, seeing Nicky.  Freya glared, her blue eyes judgemental.  Luke tugged on her arm.

"Freya, love, no.  She's not worth it"  He said, also glaring.

They walked away.  Nicky then caught sight of Jeremy, he was talking to Tyler and Iris.  Tyler and Iris saw Nicky.

"Oh, my God, you look gorgeous, Nicky!" Jeremy gave his old friend a hug.

Nicky thought  _this is my shot!_

Nicky felt her fangs descend, touching her lip.  She was just about to bite him, when Angel whizzed in, dragging her off him.  She snarled, her face going feral.  Angel dragged her into the bathroom.

"You leave Jer alone!"  He growled.

Nicky stood up, smirking "Stop me"

"Nicky, you can't massacre, there are hundreds of people in there!!"  Angel shouted.

"Aww, only hundreds?  I wanna kill thousands, millions!"  She was about to walk away.

"Wait.  Drink me.  I-I want you to drink me"  Angel saw Nicky turn.

"And why, sugar, would I want to drink a dead man's blood, when I could drink seven billion humans?"  Nicky asked, tucking her blue streak behind her ear.

"Please!"  He said, offering his wrist.

"Uh-uh, soul-boy, if you really expect me to do this, I don't want the gift.  I want the prize!"  She jumped, biting into his neck, feeling the fresh rush of bloodlust wash over her.

Angel didn't struggle - he couldn't.  Nicky kept drinking, closing her eyes.

"That's enough, Nicky!"  Said a voice.

Nicky turned to see Jacob, standing against the door.

"Let him go!"  He commanded, running his hand over his tie, straightening it.

"Aww..."  She jumped off the dazed Angel, wiping her mouth, "Buzzkill"

They walked into the hall.  Nicky saw that Scarlette was amusing herself, dancing rather closely to a boy from her class.  Jacob heard the song change.  He turned to Nicky.

"May I have this dance, miss Lamont?"  he asked.

"You may"  Nicky gave a false curtsie.

Jacob joined hands with her as their dark eyes met.  He spun her, then held her back as she bent.

"So, all of this - us- you feel nothing?"  Jacob asked.

"Nothing"  Nicky stated.

"So, you don't care and remember how we used to kiss, and touch?"  He put his lips dangerously close to her neck.

"I remember - but I feel nothing"  Nicky said, her lips turning into a smile.

"I doubt that"  Jacob then kissed her, willing her to come back.

It didn't work, and when he had the strength to pull away, he saw into her eyes - nothing.  They straightened, and he looked down as they broke apart.

"I'm not giving up"  he said, walking away.

"Re-kindling your emotions?"  Scarlette's voice said.

"No.  Anyways, I thought you were occupying your time with Brandan?"  Nicky referenced Scar's 'friend'.

"I got bored"  Sparky yawned, "C'mon, lets go.  This party blows"

They walked away, grinning.


	5. Chapter Four

Meanwhile, across the city in Los Angeles, Kyle Hart, Steven Wolfram, Lilah Morgan and Lindsey Macdonald were having a conference.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is, maybe killing Nicky wasn't right!"  Lilah said.

"I do not like being made the fool, so I killed her, and she killed her slut cousin!"  Kyle snarled.

"Oh, my God!"  Steven sighed, "We have more important matters to discuss!"

"LIKE WHAT?  THE PRICES WE'RE USING TO KILL THOSE TROUBLEMAKERS?"  Kyle yelled at his assistant, shutting him up.

"We're just concerned that Angel could - and he will - get pissed, and we'll be to blame"  Lindsey said, sitting his hands on the desk.

"It is none of your concern that-"

"That what?  That the HSG are gonna be very P.Oed?  Our method was better"  Lindsey interrupted.

"Listen, Boy, I was working on war craft whilst you were stuck in your little crappy house, with your little crappy family!"  Kyle hissed.

"I quit!"  Lilah said, making the others shut up.

"W-What?"  Kyle was shaking with fury.

"I-I quit"  she said.

"You are not allowed to quit, Lilah Morgan!  I forbid it!"  Kyle banged the desk, storming out.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Nicky and Scarlette sat in the library, drinking a mocha-chino.  Drusilla walked through the library doors, singing and humming.

_Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch!_

"Shit! I thought  _I_ told you to hide her!"  Nicky growled.

Dru walked to the girls, swaying.  Giles shook his head.  Nicky saw Freya storm out of her seat as Luke called after her.  Her eyes went a threatening red as she stomped her way there.

"So, conspiring with Drusilla, are you?"  she snarled.

"As if I'm going to answer that!"  Nicky answered back, her voice in a low tone.

"Freya, please, don't!"  Luke walked to them, his face masking worry.

Freya slapped Nicky hard, making her head snap to the side.  Nicky gasped, vampire sped behind her and thrust her hand through her back.  Freya hissed, chucking Nicky into a bookcase as Drusilla and Scarlette watched, amused.  Luke stepped between the two girls.

"Still a ripper, Luke?  Still a killer?"  Nicky asked, knowing those words were like knives to Luke.

"Stop it!"  Freya backed down, noticing the crumbling of Luke's pose.

"Still a murderer?"  Nicky saw the sadness turn to hatred.

Luke spun her around, smashing hear head back against the shelf.  His normally brown eyes went a milky shade of white, and he looked more than pissed.

"Shut.  The.  Fuck.  Up!!" He snarled.

"Luke, no!"  Jacob said.

"She's a bitch!" Luke growled back, looking at Jake.

But that was a mistake.  Nicky grabbed his wrist and pinned him.  She whacked his head off the wall, no one could pull her off him.  He eventually blacked out as she dug her fangs into the side of his neck.  Then, Jeremy shot her with a vervain dart.  Scarlette also.  Both fell.  Dru whimpered, seeing the convulsing girls.  She ran as far and fast as she could.  Nicky blacked out.


	6. Chapter Five

When Nicky and Scarlette awoke, their arms were tied above their heads. Nicky saw Jacob, Andrew, Freya and Jeremy. Freya walked up to Nicky and knocked on her head teasingly.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" She growled.

Nicky let out a weak laugh, followed by a cough and "Wow, Jacob, I knew you had animal instincts, but, heh, if you wanted to tie us up, all you needed to do was ask!"

Jacob frowned.

"So, did Godzilla get away?" Scarlette asked.

"No. You bitches are lucky I run track three times a week, or we would have had a loose psychopath!" Freya snarled.

"Oh, Jer! How is Elena?" Nicky asked, her voice thick with sarcasm, "I wanna go for a bite to eat with her!"

Andrew started forward.

"Oh, and by the way, if you are gonna tie anyone up, don't leave their feet loose!" Nicky kicked up, using her physical skills to throw Freya back into a wall.

She began cutting the rope with her wing. When it gave away, she opened Scarlette's. They whizzed around to see... Belle.


	7. Chapter Six

"Nicole!"  Belle laughed, her mousy dark hair flowing down her back.

Nicky stood, unafraid.  But the shutter between her and her emotions was cracking.

"Hello, Belle!"  She said, cheerfully.

"Immortality becomes you, Nicky"  Belle said gently.

"Well, better than it does Spunk Monkey-Spike!"  Scarlette laughed.

Belle glared, then said, "Unfortunately, I need your emotions!"

She threw Nicky, making her crack her head against a stone step.  Nicky got up, and snarled.

"What the fuck?"  she snarled.

Belle grabbed a hold of Angel, and drew a stake to his chest.  A rush of fear filled Nicky.  As well as every other emotion.  She cried out and fell, holding her stomach in agony.

"Oh, God!"  She cried.

Scarlette scowled and snarled, "Pathetic.  So human"

She turned and ran.  Nicky looked up at Belle, who was now gone.  She then saw Luke, in the corner, holding his head.  He had used his powers on her.  Overwhelming anger and hate filled Nicky.

"How could you fucking do this?!?"  She snarled, ferally.

She stood up and vamp-sped over to Luke.  She grabbed him by the throat and held him against the marble building.  He winced, but didn't choke.

"Son of a bitch!"  She snarled.

Angel stood in shock.  She was so angry, but so... Nicky.  It was no secret she had anger issues.

She shook Luke, banging his head, "You son of a bitch, you had no right!  She killed my parents!!!"

Then, breaking down with sadness, Nicky dropped him and began to sob.

"Nicky.."  Jacob said.

Freya ran to Luke, kissing his cheek, "You did well"

Jacob went and gave Nicky a hug.  Nicky remembered the faint scent of cologne on his jacket as she relaxed into it.  Jacob had hated the idea of Luke controlling her like that, but it was a neccessity.  He had to.


	8. Chapter Seven

It had been a few days since Nicky had came back to them.   The HSG were out on a hunt, and Scarlette was AWOL.

"Are you sure you wanna stay?"  Jacob asked, his face masked with worry.

"I'm fine" Nicky stated flatly.

Jacob glared, unconvinced.

"Look, the important thing is that I'm back, I'm not rampaging, wanting to kill someone"  Nicky reassured her love.

Jacob ran his tanned hand across her pale face.  She was simply beautiful.  Then, it all changed when Nicky saw Buffy's hand get caught on the demon's tooth.  The blood called to Nicky and everything spiralled into one thing - hunger.  Nicky turned, slowly.

"Go... Buffy"  She whispered, fighting to regain control.

Buffy looked at Nicky.

"You wouldn't-  I'm the goddamn slayer!!!"  She yelled.

"Thing is Slutty"  A voice said from nowhere, "I won't let you!"

"Scar..." Nicky bowed her head in shame.

"Oh, do stop revelling in guilt!  It is so pathetic!!"  Scarlette snarled.

Buffy was about to run, when Scar started to drag her by her hair.  Buffy screamed, strands of her blonde hair being ripped out. Scarlette dropped the now blood covered Buffy in front of a ravenous Nicky.  Scarlette could see the pulsating veins beneath her eyes, the redness of her iris.  She was starving.  Nicky was about to leap when Jacob phased and knocked her to the ground.

"I can't control it, Jake!"  Nicky grunted.

"You can..."   Jacob said to her telepathically.

Nicky looked back and forth from Jacob and Buffy a few times, then glanced at Scarlette, who was smirking evilly.  Nicky then, with a burst of inhuman speed, rugby tackled Scar, knocking her to the ground and snarling ferally.  But Scarlette easily reversed the attack, sending Nicky onto her back.  Nicky cursed, then glared at the vampiric redhead.

"You were so powerful, you could have that power again!"  Scarlette hissed, snapping at her cousin's throat.

"No!!"  Nicky threw Scarlette, but she landed perfectly on her feet, "Go back to being MIA, stupid redheaded bitch!"

Scarlette straightened her clothes, smirked, then said, "I've gotten into your head, Lamont, and there's no way I'm leaving now.  I'm gonna make your eternity... a misery!"

Scarlette let out an insane laugh and walked away.  Nicky stood up, then saw Buffy's blood again.

"Jacob... I want you to take Buffy to the medical centre"  Nicky spoke as if she was mortal again, with the ring of command.

"Yes, Ma'am!"  Jacob said.

Nicky unconsciously played with her streak, and whispered to herself, "That bitch wants a war, I'll give her one"


	9. Chapter Eight

Nicky awoke with a sudden jolt.  Her nightmares had kept her awake most of the night.  Quickly, she dived into the bathroom, noticing Jacob was still asleep.  She put some paste onto her toothbrush then started to brush her teeth.  Then a sudden headache gripped her.  She grunted, steadying herself against the wall.  A vision clouded her vision.

{Nicky POV}

I'm running.  I run and run and run.  I'm in a hospital, fear is making my heart pump harder.  I continue to run down a staircase, my breathing shallow.  Finally, I find myself unable to run anymore.  Belle dances out of the darkness.

"Belle?"  My voice wavers, part anger in it.

"Hello, Eli"  She says softly.

Did she mean Masters?  My Doppelganger.  She runs her pale hand across my face - Eli's face.  I then hear a crack and feel a pain.  I fall to the ground, seeing my reflection on the marble ground.  I can hear a faint croaking noise.  The, something is burning. I smell it, the faint roasting like a chicken dinner.  I realise it is her body, me.  I feel the fire consume her body as if it was nothing.  I scream, soundlessly.

Then, the vision changes to a sacrifice.  I look at myself, dead on the ground as I reach my conundrum - I was going to die.

{End Of Vision}

Nicky felt stinging tears wet her eyes.  She had just come back - and she had to go again.   She didn't realise Jacob was now awake.  He opened the door to see her crying.

"Nicky..."   he began, slowly, "What happened?"

"I-I... Nothing"   Nicky lied, "I'm fine"

She pushed past him, knowing she had Scarlette to worry about also.  She would have a field day if she heard this.  She'd be laughing and skipping with evil joy.   So no-one could ever know.  Not as long as Nicky would live - which wasn't long.  She sighed, falling back onto the mass of cushions on her bed and curled up.


	10. Chapter Nine

Nicky sat in the library, frantically flicking through her family book.  She knew it was inevitable she would die.  She had been through her vampire life for three months, although it felt more like three days.  All of the Doppelgangers died eventually.  Nicky wanted to survive though, and she would try to.   Luke and Freya walked up to her.

"I miss an exam?"  Luke asked, sarcastically.

"Shh!"  Nicky hissed, shutting the book.

"What were you doing?"  Luke couldn't read her mind for once, something was shrouding it.

"You're psychic boy - read my mind!!"  Nicky was in a bad mood.

A  _very_ bad mood.  Freya stopped her.

"Nick, you have to tell us.   We need to know what's up!"  she grinned.

"Oh, you mean tell Miss Gossip?  Um, let me think about it... No!"  She said coldly and cruelly.

Freya looked down, that hurt. Then, Scarlette slid down the banister of the library stairs.

"She's gonna die!"  Scarlette circled the three.

"No, I-I'm not... I won't!"  Nicky's mental field came down as she said this.

"My God.  You're a martyr!"   Luke cried.

"You-You didn't think to tell us this?"  Freya said, her voice going soft.

"I couldn't..."  Nicky said gently, putting her head down.

"Yes, you bloody well could've!   You just didn't want to!"  Luke's voice was angry for once.

"I'm sorry... Luke... You don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand!  Can't be arsed telling your own friends you're going to die?!?"  Nicky nor Freya had ever heard Luke this angry.

"Lukey-Boy, Showing some backbone, are you?"  Scarlette laughed teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up, Sparks, this isn't about  _you_ for once!!"  Luke snapped.

He grabbed Nicky's wrist, his eyes blazing white.

"You are  _not_ going to die.  Never"  He growled.

"Luke-"

"No, Freya!  I can't lose her.  She's my best friend, she saved me when she could've killed me.  I am  _not_ allowing her to die!!!"  He interrupted Freya.

"Lukey-boy"  Said a voice, similar to Scarlette's, only softer.

It was Belle.

   Luke let go of Nicky and turned.

"Thought it'd be you who pieced this all together.  Your reputation proceeds you"  He grinned.

"Tomorrow night is the sacrifice"  That made Luke's face change.

"Tomorrow?  W-W-Wait!!  That's a bit quick!"  Luke stumbled for words.

"Be there"  Belle disappeared.

Luke found himself frozein to the spot.  Ice replaced his blood, travelling up him.  He was gonna lose his best friend.  Freya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder, she could feel his anguish as if it were her own.  She feared for Nicky also, but Luke meant more to her.  Scarlette turned to Nicky.

"Nick, I can make a potion"  She sounded almost caring.

"No"  Nicky said, "I don't wanna mess with the sacrifice"

Scarlette sighed, annoyed, "Same old Nicky, doesn't wanna be saved.  Luke was right; you are a martyr!"

Scarlette walked away.  Luke turned to Nicky, feeling guilt.

"I was mean, I feel horrible.   I was so selfish.  I was so worried about you, I forgot you're the scared one.   I mean, you have a night to live!"  Luke said gently.

"I should have told you.  But, don't tell the others.  On my last night, I want them to be happy - you to be happy.  Please"  Nicky pleaded.

"I will try"   Luke hugged Nicky.

Freya joined in, her original friendship with Nicky being rekindled.  They all smiled, sorrowful as well as frightened, and continued.

"Well, Lamont, this should be good"  Scarlette said from the platform.


	11. Chapter Ten

Nicky awoke, her stomach feeling uneasy.  She knew she was going to die.  But she had to do a few things first.  Like say goodbye to Britney, to Angel, to Andrew and to Jacob, who would be most painful to seperate from.  But Nicky then realised she wasn't in her bed.  She was in a ring of fire, and it was pitch black around her.  She looked around.

 _Crap.  I slept in._ She thought to herself.

The others were half awake and bound in some way.  Nicky clambered to her feet.  Belle walked in with a guy.   He looked older than her, with black hair and green eyes.  He was almost pleading with her.  Then Nicky realised.  He was her son, Jared or he used to be called James.

"Ma, please.  Don't kill her!"  He begged.

"Shut up, son!  Let's begin!"  Belle clapped.

Angel looked confused.

"Nicky, you were saved by your best friend thus your best friend kills you.  Angelus"  Belle nodded, and Nicky was free.

She walked to Belle, her face like stone.

"I will kill you"  She growled.

Jared saw Angel's features change as Belle used her powers on him.  Angel walked slowly over to Nicky, his face in vampire mode.

"This is wrong"  Jared said, closing his eyes.

"Bye, bye, baby"  Belle laughed.

"Go to Hell"  Nicky said venomously.

Angel bit into her throat and she went limp.  He snarled viciously as the hot rush of Nicky's blood filled him.  Jared covered his ears as Luke and Jacob watched on, both crying.  Angel willingly took the Angelsword from Belle.   He raised it up... and plunged it into Nicky's chest.  The blast sent Belle flying, making her disappear.  Nicky flopped to the ground, her eyes shut.  Jared crawled away, meeting Luke.

"Uh-uh, buddy, we've got you now!"  Luke said, his voice filled with hatred.

"Nicky?"  Angel sobbed, realising what he had just done.

Jacob collapsed beside Nicky, his hand lifting up her hair, which pooled around her head.  He was sobbing viciously, his breathing rapid.

Jared looked up at Luke.

"Please!"  He begged, "I didn't want to hurt her!"

He was terrified.   Luke and Sapph helped teleport them all.  Angel and Jake tied up Jared and got out the torture materials - time for revenge.  And from Jared's screaming, a dream stirred Nicky.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Nicky found herself in a pool of water.  The contents were dark, she couldn't tell what lay beneath the surface.  She was cloaked in a white dress that floated around her.  On the walls of the strange building were paintings, probably even a Salvador Dali original.  She swum around, confused.

"Hello, my dear daughter"  A familiar voice sang.

"Daddy?"  Nicky looked up, dumbstruck.

"Hello, Nick-Nick!"  He knelt beside the pool.

Nicky attempted to climb out.

"No, Nicky!"  Her mother's voice cried.

"What?"  Nicky looked around, seeing her mom.

"Not yet.  You need to go back.  Your friends are torturing someone innocent!"   her Dad cried.

Nicky gasped, and went under the water.

                              **************************************************************

She awoke with a gasp.  Luke was watching over her.

"Holy shit!"  he almost fell off his chair.

"Where's Jared?"  Nicky asked.

"Wait, first things first, how do you feel?"  he wasn't sure if this was Nicky.

"With my fingers!"  Nicky growled, vamp speeding to the training room.

They all stopped, Jared slumped in his chains.  There was scars and burns all over his body.

"N-Nicky?"  Jacob looked terrified.

"It's me.  My Mom and Dad forced me back to life"  Nicky yawned.

She saw Jared's flinch at the mention of her parents.

"Cut him down"  She said softly, then yelled, "Cut him the hell down!!"

Angel cut him down as she asked, and she walked to him.

"Jared"  Nicky called, he lifted his head up, his eyes were tearful, the iris blood red.

"I'm sorry.."  He whispered.

"No need.  It was your mother who did all this, not you!"  She gave a small smile.

"I should've stopped her... I should've-ARRGH!!"  He cried out as flashing images of pain reached his mind.

His mom was pissed.   Nicky placed her hands on each side of his head and fought back against the invading thoughts.  Eventually, she pushed them away, but Jared was still covered in burns.  He gasped, the rush of power had hurt - a lot.  His eyes were back a human colour, not the fiery red.

"Well, well, Nicky"  Scarlette's voice laughed, "You're like a cockroach.  Just can't stay dead, can you?"

"Shut it, Scarlette!"  Nicky growled.

Jared got up.

"I need to go"  He said flatly, then left.

Nicky followed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"  Nicky stood defiantly in front of him, "You're not going anywhere"

"Huh.  Didn't realise I was in prison!"   He pushed past.

"Hey, I saved your ass back there, so you better show me some goddamn respect!"  She growled.

"Why?  What the fuck are  _you_ gonna do?  You can't kill me, you don't have it in you!"   He turned to leave.

"Please, Jared.  Stay, and I'll help stop your Mom!"  Nicky called, seeing him freeze.

"You will?"  He looked down, "She killed my cousin, Eli.  Know her?"

"I am her descendant"  Nicky gulped.

"She snapped her neck and set her on fire"  he sounded distant.

"I know"  Nicky could sense the dispair.

"I'll stay"  He said.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Scarlette was sneaking about when she heard Jared on the phone.

"Hey, Khloe.  Yeah, I know... I'm at the college.  Khlo... Khlo, wait... I gotta go.  I love you"  He hung up.

Scarlette skipped in and sang, "Someone's got a girlfriend!!"

Jared looked up, angrily, "Shut the hell up!"

"Whoa!   Is she pretty?"  Scarlette jumped over the couch.

"Not telling"  He put his phone away as Nicky walked in.

"Scarlette... have you been annoying our guest?"  Nicky gritted her teeth.

"Definitely not!!!  I was simply asking him a simple question!"  She acted innocent.

"Hmm,  _sure!_ "  Nicky sat on the chair arm.

Jared felt something course through him.  It was like poison.  His green-blue eyes went black and he turned to Nicky.

"Jared?"  Nicky's dark eyes glinted with confusion.

"Lamont!"  His voice had taken on a cocky tone, "Thought you could survive, huh?  Well, I will  _always_ be one step ahead of you!"

Nicky got up, "Jared..."

"Jared Greensworth, my son, is not home at the minute!"  The possessed Jared yelled, then grabbed Nicky's throat.

He started to crush her larynx, making her struggle for air.  Nicky then teleported behing him.  She grabbed his wrist, and bit down.  He cried out as his blood filled the young vamp's mouth.   Nicky let go, then knocked him out using her angelic power of sleep.

"Wow, you lost control!"  Scarlette ran out leaving them both.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

When Jared awoke, it was quiet.   Nicky was sitting on her Ipod, humming to a tune she didn't quite remember.  Jared rubbed his forehead confusedly.

"What the hell happened?"  he asked.

"Before or after you tried to break my neck?"  Nicky growled.

"Crap"  He said.

"Oh, yeah.  Crap!"  Nicky looked angry.

Jared's wrist hurt.  He noticed twin holes in it.

"You bit me!"  he yelled in surprise.

"You almost broke my neck!"  she bit back.

"Am I gonna turn?  Oh, if I do Lamont, you will be the first one I feed on!"  He growled.

"Don't stress yourself, you didn't die with my blood in your system!"  Nicky turned off her Ipod.

"Where's Sparky-ass?"  Jared asked.

Andrew walked in, "I'm a gigolo!"

"What the- William..."  Jared snapped his fingers, "Of course!"

Nicky laughed, but was suddenly thrust into a vision.

(Nicky POV)

I saw Belle, in a hospital.  It was the Futureland old one.  She has Jared by the throat, and I am lying, still on the floor.

"Betrayal!"  She hissed.

"Mom, please!"  He was crying.

She slapped him hard.

"Now, Nicky is finally dead, along with her friends!"

(End Of Vision)

Nicky saw Andrew's worried look.

"Hospital... Old hospital...."  Nicky murmered, "Belle... She'll kill us!"

"Nicky.. I won't let that happen!"  Jared said.

"Won't let what happen?"  A voice asked.

They turned around to see Khloe.

"Khloe, what are you doing here?"  Jared asked.

"Came to see you.  I missed you... so much"  She walked to Jared and met his eyes with a soft look.

"I missed you too"  He kissed her, "But it's not safe!  My mom'll kill you!"

She stroked his face, "I'm not afraid"

She kissed him, softly.  Smiling, Nicky and Andrew left.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Andrew and Nicky stood beside his VW camper van, weapons hidden all over their bodies.  Jared was sitting on the hood, loading a gun.

"Why can't we teleport, again?"  Jared asked.

"Andrew set fire to Heaven - they put his powers on a leash"  Nicky pulled her hair into a tight pony.

"We can ditch him..."  Jared mumbled.

Angel walked out slowly.

"Hey guys"  He sounded sincere.

"What's up, PD?"  Nicky asked.

"We're gonna have to stake Scarlette.."  His voice dropped,

"What?  Angel, she's a kid!"  Nicky growled.

"A vampire kid.  She will always be stuck like that... She was gonna attack Brit last night"  He pursed his lips into a thin line.

Nicky was horrified.  Angel, killing Scarlette?  It was unthinkable.

"So..."  Scarlette's voice called from the roof of the college, "Gonna catch me?"

She jumped down and vamp sped around Nicky.

"C'mon, Lamont, can you do this?"  She sounded pissed, "Can you kill me?"

"Scarlette!"  Nicky was heartbroken, "Sparky, please"

"No!"  Scarlette's eyes went red, "You can't.  That's what makes you human!"

Then a shot rung through the air.  Jared gasped as he saw Jeremy standing with a vervain gun.  Scarlette fell, weakened.  Nicky quickly tied her up and stormed over to Jeremy.

"What the heck, Jeremy?  You agreeing with Angel?"  Nicky looked into the younger boy's eyes.

He seemed to tear up, "I'm sorry, Nicky.  I-I had to.  She attacked Elena earlier.  She nearly killed her"

Andrew's eyes went wide, "She WHAT?"

Nicky saw the slump of Jeremy's shoulders, "I don't want her to die, but if she doesn't, more people will"

"After we defeat Belle"  She glanced at Jared for a quick second.

She checked the chains that held Scarlette to the lampost.  Secure.

"We need to go"  Nicky said to the others.

Jeremy reloaded his gun with silver bullets, then nodded.  The others also nodded in agreement.  Time to end it.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

When they reached the hospital, Jared took a shaky breath.  Jacob sighed, running his hand over his sweaty face.  Sapphire's red hair looked like burning embers in the darkness, her eyes a blue glow.  Rose sat behind Andrew, the only one who was calm.  Even Caspino, normally cool and collected, was praying in Spanish.

"God help us"  Jeremy broke the deafening silence, his voice trembling.

If they lost, Belle would destroy the world.  If they won, they would have to kill Scarlette.  Either way, evil won out.  Nicky stretched over and placed her hand over Jeremy's.

"We don't need God"  She said.

She was wearing a white tank top with black pants and combat boots.   Her tied up black hair pooled over her shoulders, framing her face and dark eyes.  In her hand, she held a rifle and in the other, a bowie knife.  Strapped over her ankles were penknifes and stakes, pistols at her waist and a machete swung over her back.

"We need you vamps to use your senses of smell, see who are in there"  Jared looked with grimly sad eyes.

His own mother.

Nicky closed her eyes, focusing on her hearing and smell.  She could smell demons and vampires.  She had to warn Luke and Freya, who were driving behind them.

"Vampires..   Demons..  Tell Lukey-boy"  She said, sounding distant.

Jared searched for Luke's mind.  In Luke's car, Iris, Tyler and Khloe also sat patiently.

_Luke!_

_What?_

_Watch out, demons and vampires inside hospital.  You need to be ready._

_Born ready, J.  How's Nicky with the Sparky 'situation'?_

_She's terrified and hurt, but this is not the time for this.  See you inside!_

_Okay, mate._

Luke turned and told the others as his car halted to a jolting stop.  Nicky, in the other car, kissed Jacob.  It was a kiss that said 'If I don't make it, I love you'.  Angel and Sapph gave each other a frightened, loving glance.  Luke and Freya pressed foreheads together in silent mourning for each other.  Jared thought his love to Khloe and Tyler and Iris hugged.  They were saying goodbye, in their own ways.  Caspino gave Rose and Andrew a secretive smile.  Then, they opened the car and van doors at the same time.  Hordes upon hordes of demons ran out of the hospital door.  Nicky demon-faced, as the others went into their demonic forms.  Nicky swiped a demon in the chest with the knife, it's blood spurting over her.

Meanwhile, back at the college, Scarlette awoke.  She was tied to the post, unable to move.  Tugging at her chains, she gave an annoyed grunt.

"Damn it!"  She grumbled.

She didn't want to die.  But that was fear, an emotion.  The worst emotion.  Fear is what turned back Nicky, it wouldn't do that to her.   She tugged again, using all of her vampiric strength.  It creaked slightly, but nothing broke.  Anger, another emotion spiralled through her.  How dare they?  How could they even contemplate murdering their little sparklestick?

Nicky.  She had trusted Nicky, loved her as her cousin, looked up to her.  But, obviously, Nicky had only looked down at her.  And Angel, Andrew, even Jeremy.  She was only one year younger than Jeremy.  It sickened her at the thought of him killing her.  She felt a tear slip free.  No.  She would not feel.  Nicky had made her like this, and she would stay like this.  And evil would win out.

Back at the hospital, Nicky and the HSG had torn through the whole army.  They were drenched in blood, guts stuck in their hair and clothes.  Walking through the dark entrance to the abandoned hospital, Nicky cleaned her red streaked machete against her t-shirt.  They had all survived, without being seriously injured.  But they weren't out of the woods yet.  They were out of the frying pan, but into the fire.

"We made it inside at least"  Freya picked a bit of demon intestine out of her blonde hair.

Jacob, Tyler and Khloe were still in wolf form, their muzzles stained  with crimson.  Nicky gave Jacob an affectionate nuzzle, rubbing red onto his red-brown fur.

But when she pulled away, everything changed.  It was as if everything flickered between Eli and her time.  It changed from dark and murky to well-lit and pretty.  She changed from a blood drenched tank top to a skin tight night gown.  Her hair from a pony to curls over her shoulder.  Her friends kept disappearing.  She gasped, and broke into a run.  Unable to go at a vampiric pace, she sprinted down stairs to a room.  In a bed in the corner was a corpse that looked incredibly like her brother.  William.  He was murdered there also.  Belle stepped from behind Nicky, and everything flickered normal again.

"So, Nicky, now you know everything"  She said, her voice smooth like velvet.

"I know you murdered Eli mercilessly!"  Nicky cried, terrified.

"Ah, but I had a reason.  Eli's uncle, my brother and a horrid man, he murdered my dear Elsbeth.  Eli's family placed the blame on me, so I was locked up.  I discovered my abilities and that my brother was adopted.  I broke out, taught my son and worked so hard to exact my revenge on his entire so called family, leaving the girl for last"  She told her story.

"And now you have to kill my family and me?" Nicky looked horrified, "I'm not her!"

"No, but I have to end the line"  She run her hand along Nicky's throat, feeling her frightened shiver.

Then, in a quick moment, she snapped Nicky's neck.  Nicky flopped, unconscious.  Knowing this wouldn't kill her, she laid her down so she could devise what to do next.  But a voice interrupted her thinking.

"Leave Nicky alone!"  It was the voice of Nicky's father.

"But, you're dead!"  She was terrified.

"But, you leave my daughter alone, I'll be dead again!"  He growled fiercely.

"And if I kill her, you'll still be dead!"  She gave a snarl.

Arguing had distracted her from Nicky's body.  Nicky was now up, smirking at the apparation of her father.

"And so will you"  He signalled Nicky.

She jumped up on Belle's shoulders and grabbed her head.  Nicky struggled to stay upright.  Then, with a fierce jerk, she snapped Belle's neck.  Belle gasped and flopped.  Nicky threw her down.  Taking out a lighter, she flung it down.  Belle's body exploded into flames, the stench of roasting flesh filling the room.  Nicky vamp sped out, leaving the apparation with Belle.

"I did it!"  She cried.

Jared looked up, his eyes filling with tears of mixed pain and joy.  He kissed Khloe passionately, victoriously.  Nicky hugged Jacob, but knew it wasn't the end of the war.  They still had Scarlette to deal with.  They walked out, the flames whipping behind them.  They could feel the heat on their backs, their necks.  But not as hot as Scarlette's rage.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Nicky walked past the gates, dreading what came next.  Scarlette was so young, far too young to die.  Sparky was such a fitting nickname.  She was so full of life, it was hard to think she would be lifeless soon.

"You okay?"  Jared asked.

"Define 'okay'"   Nicky gave a frown.

"Okay, are you ready?"  he saw her deep sadness.

"Ready to kill her?  I'll never be ready"  Nicky looked down.

"We gotta do it, Nicky"  Jared was ashamed at what he was saying.

"I know"  She rubbed her eye.

Angel walked past Nicky to Scarlette.  She was sitting patiently, her blue eyes angry.

"So, it's time"  Scarlette's voice was like a church bell, high and mighty.

"It's time"  Angel echoed her.

Her dead heart almost jumped with fear as she saw the stake.

"Time for me to die, huh, soulboy?"  Scarlette's eyes gleamed with sadness.

"Time for you to die"  Jeremy repeated.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you to kill me"  Scarlette felt the emotions rush in.

Fear, anger, sadness, love.  Merlin was going through her mind.  Angel raised the stake.

Just as he plunged it into her chest, she cried, "Wait, guys, I love-"

Her mouth went slack in a gasp as her skin took on a grey tone.  Nicky felt angry tears roll down her cheeks.  She had seen the emotion in Scarlette's eyes.

"She had emotions"  Luke whispered.

Nicky ran her hands through her dark hair.  This was murder.  Scarlette wasn't gone - she had just been lost.  Like Nicky was.  Nicky felt a deep sorrow at losing her cousin.  Walking out, she swiped furiously at tears.


	18. Epilogue

Nicky walked past Angel's room to see him punching the crap out of a punchbag.  She could see the muscles beneath his pale, sweat drenched skin.  He had a look that was almost haunted on his face.  She walked in, nervous.

"Hey"  She said.

Angel ignored her.  She gave a small laugh.

"Gonna wreck that thing, y'know"  She forced a smile.

Angel sighed, "Nicky, don't.  Scarlette's dead.  I killed her"

"Because you had to"  Nicky tried to comfort her friend.

"No.  I didn't have to.  That's the thing - there's always a choice"  He frowned.

Nicky replied, "Please, Angel, man, don't shut me out"

Angel gave a defeated look and hugged Nicky close.  He tightly shut his eyes to stop the tears escaping.  Their little sparklestick - dead.

"I'm sorry"  He whispered as he put her down.

"It's alright.  I don't need to breathe anyways"  Nicky muttered.

She walked out into the hallway... and screamed.

Andrew and Jacob were lying motionless, sprawled on the floor.  They were bleeding, their heads at an odd angle.  She dropped beside them, sobbing.

"No, no, no, please!"  She cried.

"Aww, so painful..."  An English-toned voice laughed lightly.

Nicky looked up to see a girl who looked just like her with blue icy eyes and paler skin.  Scarlette was standing with her, grinning.

"Who... What?"  Nicky couldn't form words.

"I'm Eli Masters... And it's about time I had some fun!"  The girl laughed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The next book is called Shot Down In Flames. Please read!


End file.
